


Pillow Princess

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fucking Machines, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Telekinesis, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting injured in a Vytal Tournament match, Weiss can't move her arms without pain, which causes a certain awkward build-up of frustrations. When she confides in Ruby, her teammate vastly misunderstands what's being asked of her, and Weiss finds herself visited by an endless cast of friends and surprises who want nothing more than to help Weiss deal with her frustrations. Commission for Kinky no Kyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Princess

“How are you doing?” Ruby asked, her head peeking out of the doorway and looking into her teammate's hospital room. Coming in after her, an outstretched arm revealing a bag of candy; her 'get well' gift to the poor Weiss.

Lying on the hospital bed, Weiss groaned, not even at Ruby's presence, but at the question of how she was doing. As if realizing that, she added worriedly, “I'm glad you came,” not wanting Ruby to take that the wrong way. “It's too quiet around here. I almost miss how low everything is back at the dorms.” The weary smile she gave Ruby had never been a warmer one; she was truly losing her mind in this hospital bed and the empty, stale white room she was in, where instead of the voices of her friends she heard only the low mechanical buzzing of hospital equipment. “Come in, sit down. I need someone to talk so bad that you can go on about anything.”

“Wow, you're in that much pain?” Ruby asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. Rather than use the perfectly good chair sitting right by the hospital bed, Ruby sat down on the edge of the bed itself, extending her arm forward with the bag of candies she had brought for Weiss to snack on. “These are for you, by the way!”

The inadvertent taunting of the bag of sweets only made it worse for Weiss, who groaned and winced as she shook her head. “I can't. It hurts to move my arms,” she said. “But if you leave them by the bed, I'll enjoy them once the pain stops.” Her eyes closed and she let out a low groan. “If we didn't win I'd be on the war path right now. It hurts to do anything, so I have to lie here almost perfectly still. No books, no using the remote to change the channel, no erm... You know.”

“I don't,” Ruby admitted, head tilting as she listened to Weiss complain about something in an incredibly vague manner that left her utterly confused. “What do you need help with?”

Not quite understanding that Ruby was in fact making an offer to help her friend out, Weiss explained, “At night, when I... Wow, I can't be subtle at all with you, can I?” Her voice dripped extra low. “I can't masturbate, obviously. My arms are stuck at my sides, and the pain isn't worth it, but it's been three days now and I am way too... Ugh.” She thought that she was just over-sharing with her teammate. As peculiar as it was to admit given the way it had snuck up on her, Ruby was one of her closest friends, and there had been a fair amount of 'experimentation' within the team before that made it all seem perfectly reasonable to go on and explain the sexual frustrations that her injury had left her with, just to get the need to explain it to someone off her chest.

“Oh, I get it,” Ruby said, nodding slowly, a small smile creeping across her face. But before Weiss could even register the smile, let alone question why she was doing it, Ruby moved with a speed that, naturally, the injured Weiss had no hope of keeping up with. All Weiss could do was yelp as the blankets were pulled up off of her body, her hospital gown was tugged up halfway along her midsection, and her legs were spread open wide, with the end result of Ruby's head pushing itself eagerly between her legs, getting down quickly to the eager, dutiful licking of the sorely neglected mound.

Weiss couldn't even muster up a response with words as the pleasure hit her, making nothing but choked, muffled moans spill from her lips as her head rolled back. She had no idea what Ruby would have misunderstood her like this, but she had no hope of being able to talk her out of it now as she went to work, not only because it was nearly impossible to talk Ruby out of something once she got going with it, but because it felt so fucking good. After being pent up and unable to get off for so long, Weiss was in paradise. “Wow,” was all she could muster as far as words as Ruby's sweet, excitable tongue did its job perfectly, leaving the heiress to lean her head back and just accept the eager tonguing.

Ruby was as eager as could be. Her best asset was her enthusiasm, the way that she threw herself all in to the task at hand, her tongue madly going everywhere it could in the single-minded goal of thoroughly eating her pent up teammate out, alleviating those unfortunate frustrations as much as she could. Hands squeezed at soft, milky thighs as she dragged her tongue all over the exterior of the quivering mound that had been so horribly left untended. “Don't worry Weiss, I promise I'll get you off,” she said happily into her pussy as she gave a few long, sloppy kisses to the cute little nub above her slit, which drew even louder noises from Weiss.

Weiss had never enjoyed oral from Ruby quite as much as she did in that moment. It was sloppy and aimless, unprincipled and driven by wild whims that while never disappointing were certainly not refined. But after days of leaving being unable to do anything about her appetites, she was sensitive and receptive to just about anything, and moaned madly as she was devoured, as that tongue showed how much exercise it got in never shutting the hell up by the forcefulness with which it pressed against her labia and her clit, lapped at all the trickling nectar dripping out, Ruby licking up every drop without a complaint. It was as baffling in its efficacy as it was exhilarating, and Weiss found herself building steadily up to the most unexpected climax of her life.

Only through sheer, intense force of will did Weiss keep from screaming as she came, as her hips bucked and twisted and she barely kept her arms still as everything else about her body writhed in mad excitement. Three days of pent up need found its venting at long last and she held nothing back as the amazing sensation of satisfaction at long last gave her the relief she needed so badly. Her body lit up in brilliant sensation that ran all over her incredibly sensitive pleasure centers, and she feared that if she stopped biting down on her lip, she would scream loud enough for the whole hospital to know she was getting her pussy eaten.

When Ruby finally pulled up from between Weiss's legs, a little bit of nectar was dripping down her chin and she had the sweetest smile across her face. “I'm glad I could help,” she said, pulling away and slipping off of the bed. “I would stay and help a bit more, but I was just checking in to see how you were doing, and I need to go meet up with the others.”

“That's alright,” Weiss said, in a state of euphoria where she would probably have been okay with just about anything she'd been told. “I-is there any chance that maybe this could happen again?” she asked.

Once more, Ruby misunderstood exactly what was being asked, thinking not that Weiss wanted her to come by and eat her out, but that someone would stop by and tend to her. “Sure! I bet there's plenty of people who would love to help you out! Anything for our pillow princess!” She laughed at her own joke a little as she started to the door. “I'll see you soon, but I'll make sure you get some help before I can come back.”

Weiss couldn't overcome the confused, worried stammering that followed at the implications of how Ruby had interpreted her question until Ruby was already out the door, and she was alone again.

This had the potential to go very, very wrong.  
********************  
What Yang lacked in her sister's boundless enthusiasm and selfless desire to get her partner off before even starting to think about her own satisfaction, she made up for in pure aggression. Weiss was glad that she hadn't been left quite as frail as she could have been, because when Yang went down on her, it was actually more like she was being pulled up, the hands grabbing at her ass lifting Weiss's lower body up to get better access so that she could give her the most thorough eating out she could imagine. “Anything for the girl who saved my ass,” she said as she got to work, and once more Weiss was treated to one of these damn sisters and their incredibly forward oral ravishings. Neither of them knew restraint, but both of them knew exactly how to make her tick, as much as she would never admit as much to them.

But Weiss couldn't hide such a secret as she stared down at Yang, saw those wide lilac eyes staring back up at her, radiant and with a look of utter adoration within them. It was an extra layer that had her twisting and squirming, really feeling the affection and the gratefulness in every aggressive kiss and lick and touch she was subjected to. She had wanted to kill Ruby initially, but once Yang came in and sought to 'thank' her, she found herself very happy that her teammate's indiscretion had led to this, making her afternoon so much better in the process. “Usually I'd tell you that I'm not invincible, but I think I can handle it a little harder,” she said, throwing on a little boldness with the certainty that she was going to regret it. 

Yang's hands dug deeper and harder into Weiss's bubble butt, pulling her tighter against her hungry lips as she started to thoroughly devour the white-haired girl, never breaking the steady and and unblinking eye contact with her teammate. Between saving her hide during the match and the sympathy she had for how completely maddening it must have been to be unable to tend to herself, Yang put all she had into the thorough, loving devouring of Weiss's pussy, holding nothing back as she watched carefully at her disposition, melting away steadily and lovingly. As her head rolled back and her eyes shut tightly, as her legs wrapped around Yang's head and she began to feverishly buck up and hump the brawler's face in her desperate plea for more. She loved making her ice queen heat up, making her give in and indulge in the impulses and the reactions that she usually kept a little more close to the heart. Those sweet cries bubbling up from her quivering lips, the writhing of her body... She was given utterly to the satisfaction Yang was offering her.

Just because it wasn't the only thing she cared about didn't mean Yang didn't make damn sure that her lover got off.

As Weiss came, twisting and shuddering and panting heavily, she couldn't help but moan out, “Thank you,” to Yang, which as far removed from romantic or sexy as she could have possibly gone in her state, but the ensuing climax was in her eyes a good repayment for taking that hit and salvaging the match. She couldn't move her arms, but this settled the score perfectly, an apology and a gift wrapped up in one intense, loving package, and amid all of the moans spilling out she would have felt like she was doing something wrong if she didn't make a note of thanking Yang for doing this for her.  
****************************  
Blake was methodical almost to a point that Weiss couldn't believe. Where her other roommates just dug in and feasted on her pussy like savages, Blake was slow and patient, doing everything she could to coax an incredible, but more importantly, built-up orgasm from her partner. Her hands hooked under Weiss's legs and wrapped back around, allowing the heiress to exercise her need for a little authority being thrown around by clenching her legs down around the beautiful faunus's head while still giving Blake a good grip on her firm thighs, the perfect anchor point as she leaned down and took her sweet, patient time making sure that when Weiss came, it was something magical and beyond words.

Steady licks against her labia made Weiss whimper and mewl in excitement, cyclical and with a clearly defined, steady pattern that Blake kept to. One that, although she kept it a secret, was tailored to Weiss's sensitive spots, the exact places that she loved the most attention paid to. Dragging her tongue in long, broad strokes along and on the way to those places, she could build up something intense within Weiss, something that she could draw out for as long as she wanted. And while not intent on taking her sweet-ass time on this visit, given the fact it was a hospital room and the chance of a nurse coming in was high enough that an hour-long cunnilingus session was sadly not in the cards, she still didn't just go for broke. An orgasm without that throbbing swell of pleasure surging up Weiss's spine simply would not do.

Weiss stared down in wonder and burning lust at Blake, always admiring the way she worked and the almost artful technique that she used to incredible effect. There wasn't quite a 'favorite' as far as her teammates went about whose oral she liked best, but it was a much easier admission to accept that the refined technique Blake gave her was a treat that she simply could not get over. Her body twisted happily on the bed, legs squirming and thighs tightening down as she remained as still as she could, not humping Blake's face like she had Yang's. This was a much softer moment; it would have been wrong to do that. Rude, almost.

The lovely coos that Blake managed to draw from Weiss encouraged her further, and once she was certain that it was time, her lips dragged up and she pressed them tightly against Weiss's adorable little clit. A few kisses sent little waves outward from there, sensation rolling across Weiss's lithe body and setting her alight before she pressed down a little tighter and began to suck at her girlfriend's clit. That was her final play; her lips only parted to lick and toy with the bundle of nerves, but otherwise, she was stuck there, tongue wiggling against it as she did everything she could to bring Weiss to her brilliant release now.

Weiss didn't know how long Blake had been at it, but the faunus had managed to make sterile and bland surroundings of the brightly lit hospital room feel romantic and sensual, an incredible feat that helped push her over the edge. In seconds, she went from mostly still to fitful, head turning into the overly fluffy pillow beneath her head and using it to help muffle her cries as she found her body burning up. It was exquisite, the worshipful and loving release from Blake doing things to her that she could barely wrap her head around, but what she felt was no ordinary climax, and she could see Blake's eyes sparkling as she got the satisfaction of seeing Weiss twist like this. It was the mark of a job well done, and even if Blake was now far, far too horny for her own good, she had helped out a friend, and that was really all that mattered.  
*******************  
Yang had assumed, reasonably, that visits from the other members of Team RWBY meant that Ruby had, of course, confided in her fellow teammates. Their closest of friends and the people with whom there was already enough sex going on within that it wouldn't have been too strange to ask them to come over and help Weiss out. Were she recovering in the dorm room instead, they probably would have made a big thing out of taking turns with her while she lay limp in bed, a grand voyeuristic adventure coming from such an endeavor.

But then Pyrrha came in, nervous and unsure if it was her to place to 'help', but that she had always found Weiss rather cute, and was a good friend who Pyrrha figured deserved some relief from what was troubling her. Weiss had never been more certain that she wanted to kill Ruby, but loathe as she was to admit it, the proposition of sex from the tall, red-headed amazon was something that she simply could not have turned down under any circumstances.

“This is kind of embarrassing,” Pyrrha said as she climbed, naked, onto the bed, mounting Weiss as well, “But I've only ever actually it in this position before, and it's all I'm comfortable with. Don't worry, you won't have to do anything for me, I just feel more confident doing it like this.” The sixty-nine position was the entirety of Pyrrha's cunnilingus experience, and the thought of eating out a right-side-up pussy actually almost frightened her. Given that it was her first time going down on Weiss--and the admitted hope that maybe there could be a second time once Weiss was out of the hospital, in good health, and ready to go--she didn't want to seem sloppy or uncertain. Her knees kept her raised and off of Weiss's face so that there was the assurance of no pressure on the Schnee heiress; she wasn't going to have to do anything, and this wasn't some backdoor excuse into getting eaten out herself.

But Weiss had few complaints as she stared up at the gorgeous, surprisingly slick mound above her head. It was almost distracting her from the sudden, intense feeling of a tongue expertly working her folds over, which made her gasp and twist in the most delightful of ways. Pyrrha was damn good at this, so good that Weiss wasn't sure how she felt insecure and lacked confidence about just coming at it from the other side too, but at the same time she wasn't going to take this time to start trying to boost Pyrrha's confidence, especially as she benefited in such an odd way from the positioning. Namely, in the form of the pretty pussy above her face, veering on entrancing in its gorgeous, prime and puffy nature.

Especially when Pyrrha got so worked up eating Weiss out that it began to drip, the arousal hitting her hard and leaved droplets of her tart nectar dripping occasionally down onto Weiss's hungry tongue. She couldn't believe it, and gasped as the first fell into her mouth, but she didn't say anything, staring up in reverent awe and surprise at just what was happening to her. This was Pyrrha in a way that she had never seen her before, sexual and open about that fact, her kisses and licks so incredible, and were Weiss in any other circumstance she would have been unable to focus on anything else, but she couldn't help herself. Especially when Pyrrha's hips started to sway.

Not that the redhead noticed any of that, hands gripping the bottoms of Weiss's thighs as she leaned in and ate her out intently. Her style was steady but intense, her skilled tongue working to accomplish incredible things, and as much as the sight of her pussy occupied Weiss's focus, the pleasure was undeniable, and the moans spilling from her lips were the sweetest compliment Pyrrha could have received in that moment, a confirmation that she was doing well by her friend and giving her the that Ruby had perhaps embellished her desperate need for. It was the third person to visit her within that day, and she wasn't quite as mad with lust as she had been previously, but she was still all too sensitive to the skilled touch.

Even if Weiss's big priority was one day being able to repay the favour by worshiping every inch of that pretty pussy with her tongue.  
**********************  
Nora was aggressive and over-eager in ways that put the sisters to shame. Weiss didn't know what she was in for when the orange-haired and overly excitable girl entered her room seemingly only an instant after Pyrrha had left. She jumped right for Weiss, leaping onto the bed with enough force to shake the mattress and leave Weiss wincing a little from the motion as her arms squirmed about a little bit. She didn't have a chance to tell Nora to slow down before her hands and lips were upon her, and that was when the injured girl remembered how unlikely it was that Nora Valkyrie had the ability to slow down.

Her lips pressed tightly down against Weiss's clit, loud and smacking kisses noises against it louder even than the surprised sounds Weiss made as hands descended upon both of her holes at once. Two fingers sank into her pussy, surprisingly thick and flexible digits pushing right into her and pumping away without warning or mercy, while another hand reached between her perky, round cheeks and drove another two fingers into her ass with a similar amount of patience. That one finally drew some proper noise from Weiss, who was caught utterly off guard and suddenly on the receiving end of two fervid, endless fingerfuckings to accentuate the frantic licking of her clit.

Nora focused exclusively on the nub, combining it with her doubly penetrating fingers to work Weiss over. It was her favorite way to go down on a girl, even if her roommate preferred the sixty-nine position for the more mutual affection it brought with it. That simply wasn't applicable here, and Nora got the chance to find out for herself just how cute and truly perky Weiss's bare ass was with all of the little squeezes that her other fingers made as her index and middle fingers pumped steadily into her tight back door. She was having a blast in opening up the doors to what she hoped would be perhaps a bit more of a recurring thing, so that she could start showing her overly aggressive and rapid style of ravishing other girls to more of her friends, not knowing that Pyrrha had just been in there with similar aims.

“Harder,” Weiss found herself saying, moaning excitedly as she twisted on the bed. The action on the fingers was surprisingly incredible, and she was impressed by the way in which Nora managed to juggle each of the different things that needed doing, her tongue and both hands all working at rapid paces and not slowing down for anything. It was an impressive multitasking, and never had she been as willing to admit that such a reckless and ragged style felt as good as she was of Nora's--perhaps in part due to the difference in someone as close to her as Ruby was compared to Nora, and the greater need to express her gratefulness and not play ice queen. “It feels so good,” she moaned, letting the words roll freely from her lips as she stared down at Nora, the incredibly physical and forward fighter managing to express with her eyes alone how happy she was to hear that.  
**********************  
Where Penny had received her 'attachment' was a mystery that Weiss was not too concerned about solving, as there was a lot about the robot girl's presence that caught her attention instead, like the way she kissed Weiss. It was almost unsettling how naturally kissing seemed to come to Penny, the way her artificial tongue felt so real, so wet, and took great toy in toying with Weiss's mouth. Even more unsettling than that was Ciel, who sat in the chair with a magazine, consistently looking at the time. Penny's teammate acted more like her handler as she remained in the room, as disinterested as she could have been in what was going on, which only made it slightly more comfortable than if she were watching.

“Ruby asked me to do this as a favour, but being able to kiss someone? I think it's more of a favour for me!” She remained still atop Weiss as the groin-mounted shaft proved less a strap-on and more of a piston, the thick facsimile of a penis pumping of its own volition into Weiss like some manner of sex toy,, thrusting into her at a rapid and merciless pace without any need for feedback or motion from either of them. It was strange, but it felt incredible, perhaps a little kinkier than she had been prepared for as it sank in just how fast it was. She was left moaning and twisting on the bed as she kissed Penny back.

“I think practice is paying off,” Weiss replied, moaning as she met the lips hungrily with her own. Her breath was heavy and strained under the intense weight of the Unsettling as kissing a robot may have been on some level, it was enjoyable. “You're a really good kisser, Penny. I'm glad you came.” Given Penny was more Ruby's friend than a friend of the team on the whole, she laid on some extra, steady gratefulness to keep the adorable android happy and thank her for coming out to help. “And this uh, attachment is... Ngh, it's really good.” Yang getting a little too 'excited' with a vibrator that one time had not been as intense and rapid a fucking as this was.

Ciel clicked her teeth as she turned the page of her magazine. “Can this go by any faster? We have things to do, Penny.”

“Aw, I was trying to savour it, but fine, I'll finish up.” Penny let out a disappointed, wistful sigh as her teammate hurried her up when she was having so much fun. “Sorry Weiss.”

Weiss was worried that Penny meant she was going to stop, given that the heiress had no idea how on earth a robot was going to get off or 'finish up'. She was about to tell Penny that she understood, even if she was a little disappointed that they had to stop so soon when she was having as much fun as she was, but instead of pulling out, Penny simply stopped kissing her for a moment and shifted her focus into one of her body's processes. It all went by so far that Weiss wasn't sure what was happening until it was too late, until Penny's attachment picked up the pace and suddenly Weiss was getting fucked even harder, even faster, and finding her body hurled without warning into an intense, screaming orgasm brought on by being fucked harder than she even thought she could handle.  
****************************  
Weiss took a lot of naps, as there wasn't much to do and a lot of recovery to be had. It was during one of these calm, patient naps that Neo came. After the rumours drifted over to Cinder, Neo was asked to go 'check up' on the situation, then to report back to Cinder, who was considering maybe paying Weiss a visit herself. And so she did, the pink, white, and brown-haired girl going to Weiss while she was asleep, scouting out the room and everything around it. The mission was supposed to be one of scouting, not of indulgence, but once she saw Weiss there, caught a whiff of her arousal, she couldn't help herself.

When Weiss woke up, her face was leaned against the pillow, her body rolled over and pulled so that she was on her knees and slumped forward. She didn't even know what was going on as her senses woke up, until she felt the tongue. Oh heavens, that tongue. It slithered up and down the cleft of her ass, making her shudder and whine as the first thing she felt was the sensation of her ass being licked. Her jaw trembled, and she let out a meek, “Who is it?” in the assumption that it must have been one of her friends, who had come late at night to 'help' and gotten a little carried away.

But there was no response. Neo wasn't the talkative type to begin with, but that didn't even begin to deal with the fact that there were few things she wanted to do less than pull her face out of that pretty, pale bubble butt once she'd gotten started. She was pressed tight in there, hands squeezing the cheeks as she spread them wide apart and her tongue focused in on that start-shaped, wrinkled pucker, lavishing it with a steady, rapid flurry of licks that left the cute, pink skin coated in a nice layer of saliva. It was a gorgeous ass, one that deserved a thorough eating and some nice attention to it, and Neo figured that since she was there, she may as well play nice and get some fun out of it. Squeezing at the cheeks, she hoped to ease the sleepy girl's curiosity down a little with pleasure.

“I see,” Weiss said, hearing back no response. In fact, the only noise in the room were the small slurping noises that came from the vigorous and amazing rimjob she was suddenly on the receiving end of. “It's okay if you don't want to tell me, then. It can be a little embarrassing to admit you're into this kind of thing, can't it? I-I haven't even told anyone how much I love receiving them, so... That's alright, it'll be a secret for both of us, then.” The one desire she had always been curious about trying but never really opened up about, was one she was surprised to find it indulged here. She never would have made the request to someone to do it, even as she was being visited seemingly by everyone Ruby could get a hold of now, as embarrassing as that was, but there it was. That tongue slithering around her back entrance, providing a strange but remarkable sensation that left her moaning into her pillow as she lay face down and ass up in the hospital bed, simply accepting the pleasure. Her pussy quivered and her nectar leaked down her thighs with embarrassing and shameless volume as even half asleep, she found herself getting so unbearably horny again.  
*************************  
There was no way that when Glynda arrived in Weiss's room that she was there for the same reasons anyone else was. That was unfathomable, actually. Which made it all the more embarrassing that after so many visits, Weiss worried that the smell of sex was so powerful that Glynda would sniff it out immediately in what was most certainly just coming in to check on her student, perhaps even congratulate her for winning a tournament round.

"I'd like to congratulate you," she said, seemingly confirming Weiss's assumptions, at least until she brought a hand out from behind her back, which held the riding crop. The riding crop she then used to grab at a fold at the side of the blanket over Weiss, pulling it slowly back. "If the rumours are true, you could use a little help, and I think after that good showing in the tournament, you deserve a reward." A rare smile broke across the usually stern professor's lips as she brought the flat tip of her riding crop down against Weiss's needy pussy. Well, 'needy' wasn't perhaps the right term, but it certainly ached like it was, aroused by the sudden feeling of the leather tip against it.

Even as utter terror shot up Weiss's spine. It was a riding crop after all, and she was not ready for what she expected such a thing to be used for, even as it proceeded to drag along the soft skin, bending a little bit as it dragged. "Professor Goodwitch," she said shakily, looking with a shivering worry up at the blonde. "I'm not in trouble am I?" An audible gulp sounded out in the room, even if it was followed by a twisting little moan afterward as the friction of the crop's flat end against her sent a little rush of pleasure up her spine.

'Of course not," she said, which was when her semblance came into effect. Her telekinetic abilities were channeled through the crop, and after a few drags back and forth up her slit, she was ready to get into it. Remaining detached and hands-free, Glynda used the end of her crop as a focus for it as she used her telekinetic abilities to caress and fondle Weiss in ways that were beyond any mortal means. Her labia spread apart and something akin to the sensation of fingers drove into her, making Weiss whine and twist a little as they squirmed in ways that fingers never could, fully prehensile and knowing exactly where to go. A pulsating, on and off sensation pressed against the parted pussy lips, massaging them as they remained perfectly spread. And her clit.

Oh heavens, Weiss's clit.

All at once, she felt it both pressed against and sucked on by invisible force. The needy, aching nub had received a lot of attention throughout the day, but none quite as intense so far as this one, providing something that simply shouldn't have been possible. A paradox of feelings that left her squirming and trembling in needy, thrilled delight as Weiss found herself thrusting upward, humping the air. All the while, Glynda stared down at her with a steady expression, the smile replaced with focused intent. It wasn't quite dominance, although Weiss certainly felt like if Glynda told her to do anything, she would have done it in a heartbeat. "Professor Goodwitch!" Weiss gasped, drawing in a sharp breath as she stared with wide, intense eyes up at the detached teacher.

In truth, Glynda wasn't quite as careless and cold as she came off, although she kept such appearances up given the fact that she was doing this to a student, and the last thing she wanted was for Weiss to begin to see her authority as something flexible or easily played with, so kept stern and professional as she ravaged her with telekinesis.  
************************  
When Velvet and Coco came by, Weiss was surprised, so used to only seeing one friendly face--she wasn't counting Ciel as friendly, in this case--and wondered for a moment if they weren't there to fuck her like everyone else had been.

At least until Coco pulled a strap-on from her bag.

The mere sight of it made Velvet whimper, and Weiss could see why; her first response was to ask, “They make strap-ons that big?” as if the large, black sex toy before her wasn't proof of that.

“A hello would have been nice,” Coco said, smiling as she reached for her belt. “But it's good to see you too, Schnee. Don't worry, we're going to make sure you're taken care of.” Once she had her belt open, her hand reached for Velvet, giving her ass a playful slap. “Come on, don't leave her waiting.”

“Yes, mistress,” the rabbit faunus said, which perked Weiss's attention right up. Did she just say 'mistress'? And was that a collar around Velvet's neck? She had no idea what the members of Team CVFY were doing in their spare time but combined with the sight of that strap-on she was fairly certain that whatever it was would not only startle and surprise her, but that she was going to be witnessing it firsthand and in the most direct and intense ways imaginable, which excited her as much as it worried her.

Velvet slipped out of her own pants and crawled forward onto the bed, tugging down at Weiss's blanket with each grab forward as she advanced upon the heiress. She kept herself up on all fours even as she leaned down and began to kiss Weiss's dripping pussy, which due to her encounters and the endless deluge of mad sex was soaked and sticky. “I also have some class notes to give you when we're done,” she said sheepishly, smiling as her hands settled down onto Weiss's thighs and very gently eased them apart. She was so soft and unassuming, a charming little nervousness to her as she started to gently eat Weiss out. It was a slow and affectionate approach, one that Weiss wasn't surprised at all coming from the rabbit, and she was ready to enjoy an interesting change of pace after the mad, frantic encounters with Nora and Penny.

Until Coco got onto the bed as well, bottomless and wearing the strap-on harness proudly, one hand on the base of the plastic penis as she guided it toward her teammate, who remained with her behind raised up high in the air. Another harsh slap, this time to the rabbit's bare ass, drew a meek yelp as Coco then drove forward. Weiss suddenly understood why Velvet was so nervous; it wasn't that she was having anxiety issues over going down on a classmate, but because Coco was going to hilt her entire shaft into her in one aggressive and reckless go. A hand reached forward, and Coco grabbed her teammate by what was very, very definitely a real, actual collar hidden under the collar of her top. “Not like that,” she said steadily as her hips got moving. “You know what she really wants. Sorry Weiss, Velvet's oral is pretty lackluster until I get going with her, but she's a good girl, and she knows how to behave. Isn't that right, pretty?”

With one hand gripping the collar around her neck and another reaching to scratch behind her twitching ears, the brunette shivered and whined, especially as the merciless thrusts of that oversized strap-on began to do her in, the thick toy filling her up and hammering into her without pause. “Ngh, yes mistress! I'm a good girl!” Then, on a dime, the timid rabbit changed into a completely different beast. Her hands gripped at handfuls of Weiss's thighs as she pushed her head down and began to devour Weiss's pussy with an almost unearthly speed and desperation. One that left Weiss howling and twisting as the pleasure was very suddenly upon her.

Weiss had no idea what was going on here, between the collar and the way Coco talked about her and disciplined her, like she was a pet, but there was no denying that it was kind of hot, especially from her angle. With Velvet's wide, glimmering eyes staring up at Weiss with a surprising lusty fire, her ears twitching and her everything shaking from the hard pounding she was receiving from behind. The way she buried her face down hungrily into her mound and ate her out like her life depended on it. And then of course, Coco wearing nothing below the waist, looking so confident and cocky and just the sexiest as she had her aggressive, dominant way with Velvet. It was a sight to behold, something that would forever linger in Weiss's fantasies, which she could not have been happier about.

Velvet got fired up when Coco fucked her, and the constant hold on her collar wasn't even necessary as she ate Weiss out with a fiery thirst. It was a nice touch though, and she adored Coco's gesture of dominance over her as she did her best to eat Weiss out to a thrilling conclusion, all the while enduring that thick strap-on hammering into her, giving a feeling of raw, brimming satisfaction like she couldn't believe. Her moans were even louder than Weiss's, albeit muffled by the puffy pink mound she was enjoying being able to devour. As much as her natural state was to go slow and a little more gentle than this, she loved giving oral the best when it was in the midst of getting pounded senseless and driven into a state of frenzy that ensured she was completely gone. Someone almost not herself in the process. In fact, when Coco was burying her beastly strap-on inside of Velvet, the bunny almost felt it was wrong if her mouth didn't have something to do.

That arousal pushed itself all the way to the brilliant, overwhelming conclusion of Velvet's release, her screams thankfully dulled by Weiss's mound as she buried her face into it, rubbed her cute little nose against Weiss's clit and lost herself utterly to the pleasure. The unyielding toy buried within her and fucking her endlessly was too much not to give into, especially as she tightened around it, making each inch of it feel even more vivid. The sight of the ragged mess she had become pushed Weiss over the edge mere seconds later, and Velvet got the threat of watching Weiss twist and buck against her face in her own desperate release.

There wasn't much time to savour the moment, though, as Coco pulled Velvet up, still by her stylish collar, and away from Weiss's pelvis. “Good girl,” she said, giving a kiss to Velvet that made the faunus whine and shiver happily. “I promise to give you a treat when we get home, alright? But for now, I want to have some time to play with Weiss directly, okay?”

“Of course, mistress.”

“Good, go get me a snack and wait outside after you've gotten dressed.”

Velvet did exactly that, happily going back to her pants carelessly tossed onto the floor, but Weiss didn't even get to enjoy much of the sight of Velvet's adorable ass bouncing with each step as Coco drew her attention by getting between her legs.

Weiss wasn't sure if she should even ask, if it was perhaps disrespectful to, or if it could even produce a bit of a mood-killer, so she said nothing as Coco got into position, the slick tip of that strap-on rubbing against her thigh in the process. “I've never taken anything that big before,” she confessed, biting her lip as she looked at it, watched it line up with her mound and push against it, just barely short of penetration.

“That's what they all say the first time,” Coco said with a smirk, one hand reaching for Weiss's legs and pulling them up over her shoulders, while the other adjusted her shades and realigned her hat, which had grown too lopsided to still be stylish. “And then usually they have trouble walking for the rest of the day, but lucky you, you're not going anywhere.”

Weiss was suddenly on the receiving end of one of Coco's congratulatory ass slaps, which made her yelp in shock as the girl pushed forward, and she felt for herself that incredibly thick toy penetrating her, lighting her weary body up in ways that she was utterly unprepared for. Not the first time she'd been penetrated by something bigger and less intimate than fingers, but this one was notable to her for being far, far more intense than what Penny had been wielding. The black sex toy wasn't a little bigger than Weiss had taken before, it put each and every sex toy she'd been penetrated with to utter shame, and Coco was smart to put her legs up over her shoulders and hold onto them, because if not she may have kicked the brunette just on instinct.

Coco went hard on Weiss, not really knowing how to not go hard. Some people could be gentle when they had a strap-on buried in a moaning girl, but she was not one of them, and her initial pace was already pretty intense. Grabbing excitedly at Weiss's rear end and holding tightly to her legs, she went mercilessly at the white-haired heiress, intent on showing her what Coco had been enduring to make her eat her out so hard, and watching as the worry melted off of her expression, replaced instead with a growing sense of utter elation as the pleasure got the better of her. “I knew you could take it,” she said cockily. “With Yang as your roommate, not much of this can be pretty new.”

How much of Weiss's sex life was all over Beacon? It was frustrating to know that not only was everyone they knew being told about her situation, but also that apparently Team RWBY's experimentation was public knowledge enough that Coco knew not only that Weiss and Yang had fucked, but that Yang was on the rough end of things. She may have been mad about it were she not too elated by the ceaseless thrusting from Coco's strong hips to care. As the hem of her top rode up, Weiss could see a rather defined core on the fashionista, and was surprised that she didn't flaunt it more given how lovely and toned it was. She received the benefits of that amazing core strength, though, as those ceaseless thrusts grew harder and faster, possible only through Coco's ability to fuck.

Weiss felt no shame about how quickly she lost herself, bucking and howling as Coco thankfully grabbed a pillow and tossed it onto Weiss' face to silence what followed, as if she knew exactly what kind of noises she would be making. How many people had she fucked with this thing? It didn't matter though, as the bliss overtook any rational thought and she thrashed about madly on the bed; keeping her arms still was now very easy, but her overly indulged body found itself suffering in its struggle to deal with the mounting and increasing sexual bliss that followed. She had so many visitors, and none of them left until they had gotten her off--again, not counting Penny's glorified handler. She was well past the point of needing anyone's help, but couldn't turn down their kind offers and the chance to bed her gorgeous circle of friends, but the mounting pressure was driving her utterly insane. Each orgasm proved harder than the last, and she didn't think it was likely to stop any time soon.

Coco smirked as she pulled out slowly, easing Weiss's legs back down to the bed with a carefulness that surprised Weiss after everything she had just endured. “That wasn't too bad. You're a pretty good fuck for someone who couldn't move.” Licking her lips, she gave Weiss's ass one more playful, 'well done' smack before she slipped off of the bed, fingers already trying to push her strap-on off. “If you ever want to feel it again, you should come by my dorm room some time. You'd have quite a bit of making up to do after we both got you off, but I'm sure Velvet would love to play. And, I think you would look adorable with a collar.”  
*************************  
The last thing Weiss wanted to endure after what had just happened in their tournament match was heat, but she hadn't been thinking about Cinder when she said that. The seductive, black-haired “student from Haven Academy” touched Weiss with a certain intense warmth that seemed to melt away all of her aches and pains, even given the circumstances of her injury. Weiss moaned as Cinder's tongue lapped at her folds and her hands worked to massage her thighs. Within her touch was the kind of heat that Weiss hadn't known she needed until it was very imposingly upon her, at which point she leaned back and moaned, merely groaning, “It feels so good. Thank you,” to her and letting her work her over as she melted. She was perfectly content to be left a puddle by the end of this, for how amazing it felt.

Cinder's arrival signified the total abandonment of keeping the message just down to their circle of friends, or even the outer circles of everyone's specific, individual friendships. Which may have been a little bit worrying to Weiss were Cinder Fall not drop-dead gorgeous, were her piercing amber eyes not staring up with a steady and heavy lust at the Schnee heiress. Of course, she perhaps thought other things about the girl she perceived as being an obstacle to her plans, but she kept them well hidden behind a very genuine and honest attraction toward the squirming, white-haired Beacon student. There was a certain grace to the way Weiss squirmed that she found utterly delightful, and the sopping wet mess that was her pussy proved a delight to eat out. She could tell that Weiss had been lavished with attention all day, and she was so sensitive and slick; it was a real treat to be able to reap the benefits of it.

"It's my pleasure," she said, lifting her head away from Weiss's pussy so that she could start massing her entrance. The toasty, semblance-driven digits pressed flat against her mound and began to rub steadily as the other hand lifted up the thigh she'd been massaging, raising Weiss's leg into the air and pressing her lips against it. Not to kiss, even though her burning lips a firm lipstick mark in there when she went, but to bite. She began to nibble down on the sensitive skin of Weiss's inner thigh as her middle finger's tip pressed down against her clit. The fingertip twisted and ground against the nub as her fingers and palm continued to rub steadily at her, bringing Weiss into a hazy and needy state of utter madness very quickly. The sweetest moans followed, and while she had always told herself that she would one day make the Schnee dynasty whimper at her feet, she would take the lusty noises that came from rubbing her pussy instead, if only for the moment.

The biting was what clinched it for Weiss. The heat was remarkable, and she couldn't get enough of the way she all too willingly melted for the student who had come for the Festival, who she admittedly didn't know particularly well. There was an intimacy about what they did that left her with a certain confidence and a relief that she wasn't sharing this with the wrong person, the warmth helping to foster that comfort. But it was when teeth came into things that she truly lost herself to the bliss, trembling as she gave in to the sinful and somewhat perverse pleasures that Cinder had to offer her.  
*******************  
Emerald had a very direct idea of how to get Weiss off, and she was the first one who did it in a way that helped her gets hers to, which Weiss hardly had a problem with given the circumstances. Circumstances that involved a vibrator on high being pushed into her by the dark-skinned beauty, who then proceeded to straddle Weiss's chest, totally naked, and start fingering herself. It was a sight to behold for Weiss, who refused to blind as she watched Emerald go at herself. Her gorgeous body completely bared for her hungry eyes as a hand dipped between her parted thighs and pushed into her needy folds.

"You're really pretty," Weiss said, biting down on her lip so hard she wasn't sure it wouldn't break the skin, but she couldn't help herself. She was enraptured by the sight before her, and there weren't really any other ways to express how much it turned her own.

"I know I am," Emerald said honestly as she continued to move with sultry grace atop her. Cinder had insisted she go, that she play friendly with Weiss to help earn her trust as the seemingly endless parade of Team RWBY and their female friends pleasured her, and that she should too. She sighed and resigned herself to the assignment, but it explained her very hands-off approach, the way that she instead acted as a treat for the eyes as she worked herself over. Her sensual dance as she rocked against her pumping digits and moaned, her nectar trickling down onto Weiss's bare stomach as she got wetter and wetter, was her way of playing nice and making absolute certain that she was wrapping her apathy up in a sexy little ribbon to keep Weiss enticed.

Perhaps it was just the state of pure, decadent lust she was in, but she let fly freely how she felt, perhaps to a bit of an excessive extent given the situation, but she was too gone to care. "I wish I could touch you," she confessed, eyes falling onto her perky breasts and the way they moved and swayed a little from the motion. Down to her hips and the steady roll of them as she pumped two curled fingers steadily into her dripping pussy. She looked incredible and worthy of all of the reverence and awe she could muster, and the exciting voyeurism of watching Emerald pleasure herself left her to almost forget entirely about the buzzing vibrator working her own needy, dripping pussy over. She was simply too taken by the sights and delights of the madness spinning about all around her, ready to lose her mind and her composure to the mere sight before her.  
********************  
When Neon Katt came by was when Weiss knew all logic was out, but the girl whom she had been fighting when the fire spout left her bound for the hospital to begin with came by out of a desire to own up to the fact that RWBY was clearly the winning team, and to show there was no hard feelings. Weiss would have maybe said there were never going to be hard feelings, that it was just a silly tournament and all, but not when Neon stripped down and advanced upon her.

After the dizzying array of guests Weiss had encountered, the things she had learned about the sexual deviancy of goddamn everyone she knew and how almost nobody knew how to go slow, it wasn't surprising when the rollerblading rainbow girl turned out to have only one mode. But in a lovely change of pace, Neon didn't eat her out, but instead slipped down between her legs, locking their bodies together by the pelvis with one leg over Weiss's and one of Weiss's over hers. Then, she started to move, and a thankful Weiss moaned as she joined the Atlas Academy student in a frantic, impatient scissoring. She looked with delight at the cat faunus, stripped down to nothing but still as colourful as could be, her voice much sweeter letting out excited moans and talking about how pretty Weiss was naked than implying that the walking muscle mass Yang was anything approaching fat. There was a nice quality to it now, when she wasn't trying to irritate, and it was sweet music to Weiss's ears.

Gripping the fronts of Weiss's thighs, Neon moved with nothing even approaching 'steady'. She certainly could have, musically inclined enough to know how to keep rhythm in her head without a worry--it was impossible not to as she shared a dorm with Flint--but she found no fun to be had in being steady or predictable. She went hard, fast, and sloppy, grinding her pussy against Weiss's mound, which was wetter and needier than hers had ever been in her life. She could tell that she had come late to the game and that Weiss had likely been very well taken care of, but she still couldn't turn down the chance to have some raw, quick fun with Weiss. Now that they'd lost, what the hell else was she supposed to do during the festival?

Weiss wished her arms could move so that she could grab hold of Neon's perky body, massage her heaving breasts and make that tail twitching behind her go madly out of control. The inability to touch her partners was madness, but perhaps with Neon more than any other, because she was left to trib with the faunus without doing much of anything. She could give no input, no groping and caressing, no firm clutching to the gorgeous body in front of her as they found paradise by rubbing madly together. It was the only thing that held back in turning this from a good experience to a great one, and even then the mad speed that Neon moved at left Weiss unsure if it wasn't even still an incredible experience anyway.

There was no doubt about that, in fact, when her orgasm hit, and she found herself almost dancing to the mad, frantic beat of some song with no real tempo or rhythm to it. Just heated lust and grinding as Neon came with her, the two of them left to twist and buck against one another as pure friction alone proved enough for the speed freak and the injured heiress to make wet messes of each other.  
*************************  
The final guest Weiss received, a short time after dinner, was Winter. By that point, Weiss was spent; she had been visited by thirteen people--although the one who came when she was napping remained not only a mystery, but impossible for her to even discern the identity of given how many people had come by, unless it was someone coming back for more--and any trace of sexual frustration left within her had been worn down. Granted, she now had a new problem, being so oversexed and frantic after the endless orgasms she'd had, far more than her previously daily record, that she didn't know how she was going to really handle not being waited on sexually by people all the day long and not getting off so often that her body was starting to set itself by it, but that wasn't a concern to worry about now. Not when her dear sister had arrived.

"I'm very proud of you," Winter said, standing over her sister's bed. "You did well out there. Maybe not as well as you could have, but you're coming along nicely."

"Thank you," Weiss said, giving her sister a faint smile as she enjoyed the company for the moment of someone who wasn't diving right for her pussy.

Until, of course, Winter dove for her pussy.

"You too?" Weiss asked, shocked and gasping as her sister pulled the blankets down and reached a hand between Weiss's legs. "But you--"

"Are concerned for your well-being, and know that you need some help. It's okay Weiss, just lie back and relax." She brought a hand down between her sister's thighs and reached forward, sinking fingers into the younger Schnee girl's sloppy, soaked mess of a snatch. That was when she knew that she had been visited by a nearly endless stream of people coming to 'wish her well', but she didn't put much worry into that as she pushed forward and began to pump her steady, skilled, slender digits into her with a steadiness and grace that she knew would be effective and powerful on Weiss.

After everything that Weiss had endured over the course of her day, a mere fingering would have been something she almost scoffed at for how high on lust and kinky she had ended up by the end of it. But not these fingers. Her jaw trembled and her toes curled as she felt Winter's digits sink inside of her, and not only because of the steady authority with which Winter did everything and the fact that Weiss worshiped and adored her sister in ways that would have made even the slightest touch incredible. No, this was something well beyond who was penetrating her, and well into the territory of being on the receiving end of perhaps the most incredible fingering Weiss would ever have in her life. It ignited something within her, left her panting within seconds as her eyes opened wide. "What are..."

"I'm good at this," she said with a smile, before steeling up and quickly adding, "So people tell me." And Weiss could tell she was. The younger sister's thighs opened wide as she accepted them deeper into her, moaning as Winter got down to business. Weiss tried to still her hips as much as possible, to keep herself from losing control as she looked up with adoring, lusty eyes at her sister, who in turn let down her facade. A smile came, as well as an appreciative look that left Weiss wondering if her sister had the hots for her the way Weiss so embarrassingly obviously did in return. "You like it, I take it?"

"Oh, yes. It feels so good, I..." Weiss whined, head rolling back against the pillows beneath her head as the swell of pleasure surged up within her weary body. The fingers pressed against her so firmly that she couldn't help but twist, hips bucking up with embarrassing fervor against those probing digits. They were magical, she swore it. There was no way that anyone could finger someone this well, even Winter. And yet, staring down between her legs, she saw that it was indeed simply a hand. No dust, no semblances, just pure flesh and adoration. "Kiss me, please," she said, looking up with wide eyes at her sister, panting and twisting about happily.

Winter was caught off-guard by such a request, perhaps a little blind to her sister's own feelings for herself and assuming it mere younger sibling idol worship, but that question her had reevaluating things. "Of course," she said, leaning down and running her free hand through Weiss's hair as she gave her the deep, hungry kiss that she maybe should not have been giving her own sister, but it was there before she could think twice about it, adoring all those sweet moans into her lips and the fiery thirst that the younger Schnee showed back. The deep kiss was all Weiss needed to lose herself one last time, moaning frantically into her sister's lips, biting down on them and kissing her as madly and excitedly as she could as a guilty fantasy came incredibly true. her body burned and bucked and twisted, those fingers never once slowing down as Weiss left them a slick mess, but neither had any complaint about that fact as Winter kept pumping away at her through every second of her intense climax.

When Weiss came down from her high, the kiss broke away, having turned slow in those final goings. "I hoped that helped," Winter said with the faintest of smiles.

"It did." Weiss gave Winter's cheek a big peck. "Thank you so much, Winter."

"You're welcome. Maybe, when you're out of the hospital and your arms aren't hurting you anymore, we could do this again?"

Weiss's eyes went wide in excited realization. "R-really?'

"Of course," Winter said, pulling away and looking around for a sink to wash her fingers off with, but she looked back at Weiss with the warmest, most adoring smile. "Anything for my pillow princess."

It was settled. Weiss was going to name Ruby for sainthood.


End file.
